kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Tsutomu Tsuzumiya
|type= Villain/Monster (possessed by the Another Hibiki Ridewatch) |season= Kamen Rider Zi-O |firstepisode= 2005: Rejoice! Echo! Roar! |lastepisode= 2019: Heisei Oni, Reiwa Oni |numberofepisodes= 2 (Zi-O) |image2= Another Hibiki.png |casts= Rihito Noda |aliases = }} is a young man who transformed into , an Another Rider derived from Kamen Rider Hibiki. History Tsutomu Tsuzumiya is a childhood friend of Sougo Tokiwa. When he was a kid, he dreamed of becoming a great Oni like Kamen Rider Hibiki. Sougo mentioned that they both support each other dreams. However on his current year, the dream seemed to be an illusion and Heure forced him to have the power of Oni by becoming Another Rider Hibiki and went on a rampage. Sougo and Geiz confronted him until Todoroki came to aid. Before he was finished by Onigeki Raiden Gekishin, an unknown projectile helped him to get off. On the second round, Sougo and Geiz found out Tsutomu's identity after dealing him with their final blow. But when they were about to have a talk, Heure stopped the time and forced Tsutomu to transform again. When Sougo and Geiz were about to finish him off, Kiriya Kyosuke interfered because he felt responsible on what happened to Tsutomu, his own pupil. Forms Another Hibiki *'Height:' 222.0 cm. *'Weight:' 156.0 kg. *'Creator:' Heure *'Year of Origin:' 2019 *'Position of year:' Lower back *'Name and position:' "HIBIKI"; Abdomen. ::Powers and Abilities *'Fire Breath': Another Hibiki can breathe purple flames from its mouth, akin to the original Hibiki's Onibi. *'Fire Infusion': Another Hibiki can infuse regular flames through its clubs, empowering them to the point where they temporarily grow longer. ::Arsenal *'Club Sticks': Another Hibiki wields two Kanabō-style clubs for combat. They are analogous to Hibiki's pair of Ongekibou Rekkas. Equipments *Anotherwatch - Transformation device Behind the Scenes Portrayal Tsutomu Tsuzumiya is portrayed by . As Another Hibiki, he is portrayed by suit actor . Etymology His last name contains " ", a Japanese hand drum. Drum is also one of the original Hibiki's motif. Notes *His first name shares the same pronunciation with [[Tsutomu Tsumura|'Tsutomu' Tsumura]], a former Oni disciple in Kamen Rider Hibiki. *Another Hibiki is the last Another Rider/monster of the week introduced in the Heisei Era. *Another Hibiki's name label oriented vertically might reference how the original series' logo was also vertically oriented with the words read from top to bottom, keeping in line with how Japanese is traditionally read vertically instead of horizontally. *Like the Oni Riders, the logo of the Oni Riders retained in Another Hibiki’s belt. *Like most Another Riders, Tsutomu as Another Hibiki is the opposite to the original Hibiki himself, as well as two of his disciples: Asumu Adachi and Kyosuke Kiriya: **The original Hibiki is the oldest and most seasoned of all Oni, who has trained himself and worked hard to achieve greatness. Tsutomu was an in-training oni who was forced to take an easy way by becoming Another Hibiki. **Asumu, being Hibiki's apprentice was a young man with a sense of humility and willingly decides to live a peaceful life as a doctor at the end of the series rather than being an Oni. Tsutomu outright voices his ambition of becoming an Oni and even bragged about his master. **Both Kyosuke and Tsutomu have a lot in common, in addition to being ambitious, but are willing to take underhanded methods if they have to. Surprisingly enough, Kyosuke is aware of this in Zi-O, and as such he became much more matured and responsible than he was in Hibiki. Tsutomu, as Another Hibiki is a twisted reflection of everything what Kyosuke was in the latter's home series. See Also *Hitoshi Hidaka - Original Kamen Rider Hibiki *HibikiArmor - The result of using Hibiki Ridewatch Category:Another Riders Category:Oni Monsters Category:Zi-O Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Good turns evil Category:Evil turns good